darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter
Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter is a boss encountered in Daemonheim, requiring 35 Dungeoneering. He can be found on the Furnished floors, ranging from floors 18 to 29. Attacks *'Melee attack' - The demon swipes at the player, which is a single targeted crush attack. *'Magic attack' - Targets single person, in which grey sludge is shot out from it. When praying Protect from Magic/Deflect Magic, this will drain prayer points instead of dealing damage. *'Portal attack' - Har'Lakk opens three different kinds of portals with a 3x3 area effect, resembling coloured rain. They can be avoided by running away from the portals. All portals disappear after a period of time. **'A flame portal will flush you out!' - Flame portals are orange and will inflict unblockable damage that increases over time. **'Taste miasma!' - These portals are purple and will cause an accumulating poison in a member's dungeon; it is identical to the flame portal in a free world's dungeon. **'This will cut you down to size!' - Black portals will drain the player's stats, including most non-combat stats. *'Prayer-disabling attack '- Har'lakk will sweep his arms together, dealing two hitsplats on all players around him in melee range and disabling protection prayers; however, the hitsplats do not have a melee icon. Har'Lakk will only use this special when a player is standing under him or seems to be only one square away, the normal melee distance being two squares. Levels Quotes Drops Trivia *Har'lakk was originally purple and resembled K'ril Tsutsaroth before K'ril was updated. However, after the warped floors update on 2 November 2010 he was redesigned, along with To'Kash and Bal'lak, to a newer form, the same style as Yk'Lagor and Kal'Ger. He was updated again, along with all other demons, on 28 January 2013 with the release of Demon flash mobs. *After the release of the Occult floors, his icon tabs were updated to a newer image, an early hint that the Kal'Gerion demons would receive a graphics update. *Har'Lakk is potentially the most poisonous creature on RuneScape, as his poison stacks (his poison can potentially deal over 900 damage if you are not paying attention). Unlike the previous record holder, K'ril Tsutsaroth, Har'Lakk was not initially immune to poison. A hidden update changed this and gave Har'Lakk immunity to poison. *The flame portals' damage start at 5% of the player's maximum life points, and increase by that amount every time it damages afterwards. *Running out of the flame portal attack and back into it will NOT reset the damage done by the portal. The damage starts counting when the first damage is dealt but does not reset until the rain ends. Moreover, the potential damage increases even if player is away from the rain. That is, a player running away from a freshly-opened flame portal would be dealt 30, 60, but he will be dealt 90 if he returns just after or 120 if even more time has elapsed. *Even after the demon was killed, it was possible to take damage from the portals and even die from them. This was fixed with the release of the Demon Flash Mobs. *Har'lakk the Riftsplitter is the only Kal'Gerion general not to be the final boss of a floor theme. This role is assumed by Night-Gazer Khighorahk. nl:Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter fi:Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter Category:Free-to-play bosses